


[PODFIC] Inside this place is warm

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Foggy Nelson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: Foggy’s a good guy. The best, actually; but that’s never been in contention. What is though, is whether Matt deserves to have someone like Foggy in his life (knowing the answer does nothing when he’s a fan of rehashing old turmoils).In which Matt tries his best to hide his sad, ducky feelings (it's not his fault Foggy- and his things- always smells like home).





	[PODFIC] Inside this place is warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inside this place is warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693922) by [elliceluella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella). 



My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, elliceluella. Please consider giving them feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693922?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_219579155).  
  


 

**Title:** Inside this place is warm  
**Author:** [elliceluella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella) ([tumblr](http://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/post/178361701574/hi-your-daredevil-fluff-is-adorable-i-am))  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length** : 15min

 

**File** : [mp3 (16mb)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hobjWl0bWQj5oTQXXZr6mXtsnODb5XuW)


End file.
